My Heart Is Broken
by Yoruichi Regino
Summary: taukah kau berapa lama aku menunggu? sakit ini terlalu sakit "jii-chan bisa kembaliin bolaku"/"Sasuke ini anak ku"/"Naru.. sayang.. aku tak akan melepas mu.. hihihi aku akan menjaga mu sayang.. hahaha menjaga mu"/ RNR please...


Uaaah kucing pshyco ni balik lagi minna ^^

ok gak mau panjang-panjang

RNR please..

My Heart is Broken

Author: Kosuke Ueki  
Desclaimer: ©orang tua menyebalkan yg tidak pernah membiarkan ku memiliki SasuNaru T^T  
Rated : M! (what?! it's my first lemon!) romance,angst  
Warning: lemon! yaoi! typo(s)! dll  
Pair: SasuNaru  
tittle: My Heart is Broken

Aku disini, seperti biasa duduk di kursi balkon apartemen pribadi ku menatap jauh memandang langit yg begitu kelam, botol demi botol wine slalu setia menemani ku entah sudah berapa botol wine yg telah ku habiskan. Sepi, sunyi, hanya ada aku dan tawa kesakitan ku, onyx ku menatap jauh menerobos kelam nya malam mencoba memutar kembali kenangan itu.

_#Flashback.._  
_ .._  
_Seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berlari, entah sudah berapa orang yg meneriaki nya karna tertabrak lah, apalah, tapi dia tetap berlari sampai peluh nya membasahi gakuran milik nya. Mata onyx nya terus menatap liar kesana kemari "dimana kau?" 2 kata yg terus ia ucapkan, setelah beberapa lama ia memutus kan untuk mencari di atap sekolah nya. "Braak!" Ia membuka kasar pintu atap itu dan menampakan sosok orang yg ia cari, orang yg begitu ia cintai dan kasihi, senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah alabaster pemuda itu perlahan ia mendekati sosok pemuda yg tidak lain adalah kekasih nya "Naruto.." panggil nya pada sang kekasih, pemuda bernama Naruto itu berbalik "Sasuke.." jawab nya. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat "Bodoh! dari mana saja kau? aku sangat khawatir pada mu!" Sasuke mempererat pelukan nya, tapi ada yg salah kenapa? kenapa Naruto hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke? Sasuke melepas pelukan nya "Naru kau kenapa?" Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk "ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sasuke penuh khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto tapi dg cepat Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah "kita berakhir.." seperti di hujam ribuan jarum "apa?" Sasuke berharap apa yg ia dengar dan ia fikirkan tidak lah nya nyata tapi "cukup sampai di sini Sasuke.. aku.. aku ingin Straight!" Sasuke membeku beberapa saat, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dan keyakinan di wajah dan mata Naruto yg kini menatap nya, perlahan badan nya mulai bergetar ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto berharap semua hanya mimpi buruk belaka "kenapa Naru? kenapa?!" Naruto pun kembali berjalan mundur beberapa langkah "jangan mendekat!" seru nya Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah nya "aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini lagi.. aku tidak ingin menjadi makhluk menjijikan lagi! cukup! aku tidak mau menjadi seorang gay lagi! aku.. aku akan Straight!" kemudian Naruto pergi tanpa menyentuh Sasuke yg kini masih terdiam membeku di tempat, sakit begitu sakit ia mencengkram dada kiri nya panas dan sesak perlahan air mata mulai mengucur dr onyx kelam nya menangis dan menangis hingga ia tertawa di atas kepedihan nya._  
_#flashback end.._

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahaya nya Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman Konoha, dia tampak cool dan begitu tampan dg jaket hodie berwarna biru dongker, t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam membuat semua orang yg memandang nya pasti akan jatuh hati padanya.

Hari ini seperti biasa taman Konoha ramai di kunjungi pengunjung, Sasuke berjalan santai tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti saat "duk" Sasuke mununduk kan kepalanya ternyata ada sebuah bola ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambil bola itu, di perhatikan sekilas kemudian ada seorang anak yg menghampiri Sasuke "ne gomen jii-chan itu bola Menma" kata nya Sasuke melihat anak itu. Diam, dia hanya diam 'mata shappire, 3 garis di wajah' "Naruto.." lirih nya "jii-chan bola ku!" 'rambut jabrik' "jii-chan! boleh minta kembali'n bola Menma?!" teriak Menma lagi dan berhasil menyeret Sasuke kembali dr alam bawah sadar nya, Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Menma "eh? hehe ini bola mu" Menma pun tersenyum dan mengambil bola di tangan Sasuke 'hehe bodoh nya aku rambut Naruto kan pirang bukan hitam' "Terimakasih jii-chan!" kata Menma girang Sasuke berlutut mensejajar kan tinggi nya dg Menma "sama-sama siapa nama mu adik kecil?" "nama ku Me.." "MEnma!" belum slesae ucapan Menma di potong oleh seseorang Menma dan Sasuke pun tampak melihat kearah orang yg memanggil Menma, Senyuman girang nampak menghiasi wajah Menma tak seperti Sasuke yg lebih shock dan hanya diam melihat sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik dg sidebang sedagu yg membingkai wajah nya, bermata biru secerah langit, dan memiliki 3 pasang guratan di pipi nya, sosok itu mengenakan t-shirt putih di lapisi kemeja warna orange dan celana jeans warna hitam. Sosok itu mendekat lalu memeluk Menma sekilas kemudian melepas pelukan nya "dasar anak nakal apa tou-san bilang? ja-" "Naruto?" 'suara itu?' Naruto langsung menegak kan badan nya dan menatap pemilik suara tadi begitu terkejut nya dia, orang itu ya orang itu "Sasuke?" dg cepat keterkejutan nya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lalu memeluk Sasuke sekilas dan melepasnya, kecewa? ya, Sasuke sangat kecewa orang yg slama ini ia nantikan kini datang kembali itu memang menyenang kan tapi "ini anak ku Menma" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Menma di samping kanan nya Menma menjabat tangan Sasuke dg perasaan bercampur aduk Sasuke menjabat tangan Menma di sertai senyuman palsu nya "bagai mana kabar mu?" tanya Naruto "seperti yg kau lihat, kau sendiri?" "hehe aku super baik iya kan Menma?" kata Naruto di sertai senyuman lima jari andalannya di sambut senyuman yg sama pula dr Menma "tentu saja! hehe!" Bahagia mereka begitu bahagia, terutama Naruto "kapan kau kembali kemari?" tanya Sasuke "sudah seminggu yg lalu hehe Rasengan corp membuka cabang jadi aku di tugas kan taou-san untuk mengurus nya disini" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kan kepala mengerti, saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka "ha~h Na-Naruto-kun Menma-chan aku mencari kalian kemana-mana" kata nya sembari mengatur nafas Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis nya 'siapa wanita ini?' tanya nya dalam hati Naruto tersenyum dia menurunkan Menma kemudian melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang wanita itu kemudian mengecup mesra puncak kepala wanita berkulit putih susu itu "hehe kami di sini" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti kini otak nya yg jenius seperti membeku sakit begitu sakit 'kumohon kami-sama..' tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah terkepal kuat 'tidak jangan!' Sasuke terus membatin "Perkenal kan Sasuke ini Hinata-" 'jangan tidak! kami-sama!' rintih Sasuke dalam hati "Istri ku" jleb! bagaikan ribuan tombak menancap di dada Sasuke. Sakit! ini begitu sakit, pedih ini terlalu pedih, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya berjabat tangan dan berkenalan dg Hinata di sembunyikan nya baik-baik kesakitan itu.

.

.

#Mansion Uchiha..  
Seorang pria tampak sedang mencengkram rambut nya frustasi, iris onyx nya tak henti-henti nya mengeluarkan air mata kaki-kaki jenjang nya bergerak liar menendang kesana kemari, sakit begitu sakit "kenapa Naruto?! kenapa?!" teriak nya entah pada siapa "apa yg kurang dariku?! ha?! hahaha kau lebih memilih wanita jalang itu!" kini ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kendali, 'prang!' kembali terdengar suara pecahan barang dr tempat yg sama membuat para maid yg lalu lalang di hadapan ruangan itu pun harus kembali merasa ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dr sana.  
Tangisan..  
rintihan..  
jeritan yg begitu memekakan telinga dan menyayat hati.

Prang!  
Suara itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dg tawa kesakitan, kini ia terlihat berjalan gontai menuju meja kecil di samping ranjang king size biru dongker milik nya tangan alabaster nya mengambil sebuah frame foto kayu. Terlihat dua orang siswa SMA satu berkulit alabaster, bersurai raven dg bagian belakang yg mencuat melawan gravitasi, beriris onyx kelam tersenyum dan merangkul seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, bersurai pirang cerah jabrik, dan beriris sebiru batu shappire tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu kini tersenyum lembut perlahan air mata nya jatuh dr kedua iris onyx nya "Naru.. sayang.. aku tak akan melepas mu.. hihihi aku akan menjaga mu sayang.. hahaha menjaga mu" perlahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai kepedihan, ia duduk sembari menangis dan memeluk foto itu. "Sasuke!" terdengar suara panggilan di sertai ketukan ah tidak tapi benturan keras dari arah pintu.

.  
Diluar terlihat seorang pria serupa dg Sasuke hanya rambut nya lebih panjang di ikat dan 2 buah garis di wajah nya tengah mendobrak pintu dan seorang wanita bersurai pink berkulit putih dan beriris emerald tengah memeluk tas hitam, "Braak!" akhir nya pintu itu terbuka ia pun melangkah kan kaki jenjang nya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, langkah nya berhenti saat cahaya bulan menampak kan sesosok adik tercinta nya tengah menangis sambil memeluk frame foto sang adik dan mantan kekasih adik nya. Miris, di tatap nya lekat sang adik kemudian ia bringsut dan memeluk erat adik nya "hahaha Naruto.. Naru.. hahaha" Sasuke kembali histeris "Sasuke.." lirih sang wanita "ssshh Sasuke tenang lah.. tenang lah 'Suke" kata pria itu sambil memeluk erat sang adik "Sakura! cepat!" perintah pria itu "haha Naruto!" triak Sasuke sembali memberontak "Itachi-nii!" triak Sakura "cepat lah! aku tidak bisa menahan nya lebih lama lagi!" dg segera Sakura mengambil sebuah suntikan dan botol cairan ia mengisi kan cairan itu pada suntikan nya "Itachi-nii tahan dia!" Sakura menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke "bugh!" tendangan Sasuke mengenai perut Sakura membuat nya terhempas sedikit menjauh "Sakura!" triak Itachi khawatir "da-daijobouka I-Itachi-nii" Sakura pun berdiri dg memegangi perut nya yg masih sakit akibat tendangan Sasuke yg cukup keras "pegangi dia dg kuat Itachi-nii" "ahaha Naru!" Sakura pun berlari dan menancapkan jarum suntik di lengan kanan Sasuke. Diam hanya terdengar suara gila Sasuke yg mulai melemah Itachi dan Sakura hanya diam tak berani berbicara dan hanya menatap Sasuke miris. "Naru..to" hanya kata itu sebelum Sasuke terlelap Itachi mengangkat Sasuke dalam diam ia menidur kan nya di ranjang Sasuke "maaf 'Suke.." lirih sang kakak Itachi. "Sakura ayo pergi biar kan dia istirahat, dia terlalu lelah" perintah Itachi yg sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah Sakura hanya mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia melangkah ia tertegun beberapa saat 'Itachi-nii' lirih nya dalam hati karna melihat setetes kristal bening yg terjatuh dr onyx Itachi.

.  
#Namikaze's Mansion..  
"tou-san nakal! hahaha" terlihat seorang bocah lelaki bersurai hitam jabrik side-bang sedagu beriris shappire dg 3 pasang guratan di pipi berkulit putih susu tengah bersenda gurau dg sang ayah berfisik sama dg nya hanya surai ny berwarna pirang dan berkulit tan eksotis, "hahaha siapa yg nakal? ahaha" sang ayah menggelitiki putra semata wayang nya sedang sang ibu hanya tertawa renyah melihat kedua orang di hadapan nya bertingkah ke kanak-kanak an. Tiba-tiba sang anak berdiri membuat kedua orang tua nya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka "Kaa-chan.." sang anak berlari kecil dan memeluk sang kaa-san -Hinata- "ada Menma-chan?" tanya nya sembari tersenyum lembut "Menma ngantuk.."  
mendengar ucapan sang putra Naruto tidak tahan dan "hahaha" "uh tou-chan gendooong" rengek Menma akhir nya Naruto pun menggendong Menma ke kamarnya.

.  
Setelah Menidur kan Menma, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv. Hinata duduk dg tenang sambil memilih acara yg bagus dan Naruto berbaring di pangkuan Hinata, sepi hanya suara tv yg terdengar sampai "Naruto-kun?" "ya hime?"jawab nya sembari membelai kulit putih Hinata "pria bernamaUchiha Sasuke itu.."

TBC

Hehe mohon riview riview please...


End file.
